The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may or may not constitute prior art.
Transmissions for motor vehicles include components such as gears and clutch assemblies enclosed in a housing. In unexpected circumstances, the housing may be partially or fully submerged in water when the vehicle crosses over deep water, which may occur, for example, during flooding. In such situations, the housing is partially or fully submerged for a short period of time. Hence, to fully seal the interior of the housing from incoming water for a long period of time is uneconomical.
Accordingly, there is a need for a sealing and drainage device for a transmission that prevents damage to the interior components of the transmission when the transmission housing is partially or fully submerged in water.